versusumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Info These are the perks you can get throughout the game. Received When you level up. Description See below. Cost You get one perk per level. Challenges Not sure yet... Level Zero Perks You start the game with just Basic abilities. Basic abilities We are all born the same; being different from everyone else. W Jump and D Move Left and Right F Use equipped gadget Q Last Weapon E Last Gadget Level One Perks = Fast Learner 10% more experience. The test at the end of the day will most likely feature a lot of bad guys to kill. Possibly with the addition of one bigger and meaner bad guy. Restoration Job Health and power will be restored every time your character levels up. Since when did this become a privilege? Hidden Treasure Instant 800 inventium bonus. It is like buying a boat, hiring a crew, setting sails, fighting off pirates and finding their booty! Except you start by having the booty handed to you from the begining. So it is actually nothing like what was just described. Magnetic Bones Increases item pick-up range. Please take a moment to appreciate the fact that bones normally can not be magnetized and that no one cares as long as it is not brought up. Private Jammer Enemy weapons have 50% chance of jamming if the enemy using it is at full health. This is getting pretty abstract. McMoney Grubber You regain a bit of health when you pick up inventium. Nobody needs to know where you hide all that inventium. Level Two Perks Banker Enemies drop 15% more Inventium. It is not like they were gonna use it anyway. Power up Power regenerates 2 more points per second. You have the pooower! Regeneration Health regenerates 1 more points per second It is amazing how mother nature and all of her beauty can be summed up in abstract numbers. Healthy learner Max health increases by an additional 2 points per level-up. It is all about quantity, not quality! Trigger Happy Increases the firing rate of non-rapid firing weapons by 15%. A bad aim can always be adjusted for by making the gun spew out more death and destruction per minute. Perky Relic Collector This perk does nothing. So why is it here? History man. History! Pray for the blessings of the Helmet Heads and thy shall receive. Level 3 Perks Powerful Learner Max power increases by an additional 3 points per level-up. Sniper 10% higher chance of dealing critical damage when getting a headshot on humanoids. Works for the following weapons: Quick-Sphere Bullgun Beam Rifle Railgun Bunny Jump You can perform a double-jump. All made possible by a little thruster in your bum. Road Runner Increases your movement speed by 20%. Also gives you 100% evasion rate against anvils. Relatively Healthy Increases your max health points by 10% I got nothing. Old Chicken Legs Decrases enemy movement speed by 15%. Rational explanation on how this might work in any real life scenario? Hmm. Before the enemy teleported in, a friend of yours went to town on their legs with a sledgehammer. Level 4 Perks Medic Increases dropping rate of health restoring items. Do not actually explain the enemy how to use the medpacks they are carrying around! Teleport Scrambler Increases the spawning time between each enemy by 155. Each enemy can look forward to another few seconds in your able blood-stained hands. One more Brings you 1 kill from leveling up again. Level addiction is a serious illness that can only be cured by leveling up some more! Punching Bag Increases damage recovery time by 1 second. Might be intrusive if you enjoy certain adult games that includes inflicting pain upon yourself. Matrix Reference 10% more damage with every weapon while moving in slow-motion. I do not care about the fact that slowmotion is now more mainstream than bread and breathing, it is still awesome! Relatively Powerful Increases your max power points by 10%. Level 5 Perks Electrician Increases dropping rate of power restoring items. Wearing batteries while having no gadgets for them to be useful is just the new trend. Critical Existence Failure Critical hits are 25% more effective. There is nothing inbetween life and death. Ammo Donkey Increases max ammunition count for all your current and future weapons by a small amount. Action heroes never needs to reload! Trendsetter All current available armor drops 50% in price. Last Blockade Increases your chance of blocking incoming damage b 35% when your health is below 20% Good luck to any biologist who decides to explain how you DNA evovled this particular phenotype. Fast Forward Increases your movement speed by 30% while being in slow-motion. Moving faster while moving slower. Level 6 Perks Scavenger Increases dropping rate of ammunition. Carrying ammunition for your weapons is apparently how your enemies roll. Static Field Electrocutes any attacker for 60% of the damage they inflicted upon you. This perk is absolutly not gained by sticking your finger or any other sausace-like body part into an electrical socket. Sadistic Doctor Killing an enemy restores 5 health points. Read the description for "Sadistic Generator" Sadistic Generator Killing an enemy restores 5 power points. Read the description for "Sadistic Doctor" Chilling Aura Enemies freeze for 1 second after damaging you. Enemies who only shout hurtful words at you are unaffected. Tomb Raider Increases dropping rate of relic fragments by 200%. This is not the cannonical way that relic fragments are made, but it would be pretty fun if it was. You know, in a dark and twisted way. Level 7 Perks Medic Deluxe Health restoring items will be more efficient. Do not actually explain the enemy how to use the 1st grade medpacks they are carrying around! Jamming Personality Enemy weapons have a 15% chance of jamming. What a weird feature for a weapon to have. Power Reactor Increases max power by 60. Every time you breathe, 5 babies grow another pair of arms. Heavy Metal 10% more damage with every weapon. The song of death will be playing 24/7 for all who oppose you! Drag and Drop Decrases enemy bullet speed by 20%. Just duck and cover your way out of this one! Loose Lines While shooting your enemies, they have a 15% chance/second of losing their armor. Cover your eyes! This is gonna turn into a flash-fest! Level 8 Perks Scavenger Deluxe Dropped ammunition will resupply more efficiently. Carrying 1st grade ammunition for your weapons is apparently how your enemies roll. Gun Nut Bring your 5 least used weapons 1 kill from leveling up. Trust your weapons and they will trust you!...Or something. Horny Skin Increases damage reduction by 10% Your co-workers might make fun of you (rightfully so) because of this terrible skin-disease. But beating you does not seem to have any effect. Lifelong Life Increase your max health points by 30. What a suitable spot for a non-smoking ad. Too bad, there does not seem to be any more room for it now. Dynamo of Pain 50% of all damage you take is converted to power. Hurt me more! Make me feel alive again! Butter Fingers While shooting your enemies, they have 15% chance/second of losing their weapon, Get a grip man! Level 9 Perks Electrician Deluxe Power restoring items will be more efficient. Wearing deluxe batteries while having no gadgets for them to be useful is just the new trend. Green Energy Costs half the power points t use the following gadgets: Stopwatch, Freeze Grenade and Mr. Gears. Also, using the Bomb will not pollute any nearby forests, lakes, or poppy kennels. Critical Cannon 5% higher chance of dealing critical damage with every weapon. The random number generator favors you. Stone Skin Increases your chance of blocking incoming damage by 15%. This is not the consequence of a random mutation but rather the effect of never showering. Unstable Encounter Enemies have 20% chance of exploding upon death and deal damage to nearby enemies. One of the best practical jokes a surgeon can make is to replace a patient's blood with nitroglycerin. Putting on a silly hat while operating can also be pretty funny. Super Effective Your first hit after a kill has an increased 30% chance of getting a critical hit. Level 10 Perks Healing Overloading All healing items, healing perks and healing powers are 50% more effective Being wounded is for sissies and wounded people. Uber Critical Hit All critical hits have 30% chance of dealing 100% more damage Everything sounds better and cooler with the uber prefix. Plastic Shield All incoming damage gets nullified every 5th second. With kind regards from Bob, George, The Psychopath, and The Hero. Friendly Fire Enemies can hurt each other. This might ruin a friendship or two. Reaper's Recovery One per battle, you will be able to return from death and become invisible for 6 seconds. Dying is a pretty overrated trend followed by everyone who has ever lived. Slayer Gives you 10% chance/second of instant-killing enemies. Or you know, play pre-teen love songs performed by young boys with bad hair. Those will kill anyone with the slightest taste of music, art or brain-cells.